


daddy issues

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Issues, Except Everyone involved is a dumbass, F/M, Jealousy, Light Smut, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Humor, Trust Issues, commitment issues, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rey and Poe have been friends with benefits for two years, and have known each other three. Poe's been pining for Rey for a while. That gets interrupted when Rey meets a fancy lawyer Kylo Ren. It's not like she and Poe are dating though, so Poe can't tell her not to see him anymore.





	daddy issues

Poe Dameron was a fuck up. 

It wasn’t always this way. He used to be a bassist for the Rebellion, and had a nice little following on social media too. He used to be good at things. He wasn’t anymore. He couldn’t pin down a moment that fucked him more, the drugs or the drunk driver that gave him PTSD and nerve damage that would keep him playing for the rest of his life. 

It was one of the two. For a long while, he thought that that fuck up was going to be the end all be all. That he wouldn’t be around much longer to mess anything else up. Turns out he was wrong. He got out of the hospital and had the apartment to myself, but he needed someone to live with. So, he made a fake social media and sent out an application for a roommate. 

That was probably a really bad idea, but he needed someone who could deal with his bullshit. And so came Rey. She was the first person to answer the application that Poe Dameron put up, and the first person to meet him too. It was almost like he was living in a dream, when he met her. He thought —  _ I must be dreaming  _ — he immediately tried not to be creepy or an asshole. “Are you Poe Dameron?” Rey asked. She didn’t know who he was at first, just that he was looking for a roommate. 

“Yeah, you must be Rey? Right?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” She stuck out her hand emphatically for him to shake, and he shook it. He knew that there was no such thing as true love, but he did think that there had to be an equivalent for friends. Because it turned out the two of them had a lot in common. Rey liked music, used to play drums for a local band that she didn’t go too much into. “But I’m not really great at pegging what I want I to stick to down,” She said. “I’m kind of used to just migrating around and doing whatever I want.” 

“That’s admirable,” Poe said, “you shouldn’t just have one hobby for the rest of your life because what happens if you can’t do it anymore. You have nothing else to make up your time.” She looked concerned when he said that. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“What?” 

“Are you okay?” She repeated. “I know that’s a weird question to ask when we first meet, but—” 

Poe laughed awkwardly, “Sorry about that.” 

Rey shrugged it off. “It’s okay,” She told him. They continued to talk as if that awkward little incident never even happened. 

When he called her and told her that he’d like her to move in, she was more than excited. They had agreed on a deal. Poe would pay for three fourths of the bill if Rey helped around the apartment. He told her openly about what happened. About the nerve damage. About the PTSD. He was half expecting her to just run away as fast as she possibly can, but that was not what happened. Rey Johnson stayed, and she stayed there for a lot longer than he thought she would. 

They had been living together for a month, and fell into a comfortable routine. Rey worked at a winery and said she wanted to start writing a book, so she did. Joking about how she probably wasn’t going to finish it. “Don’t say that,” Poe said. “Cuz’ you might.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Rey just rolled her eyes. She did that a lot, especially when he would try and dig her for things that happened in her past. What was she like before she moved in. 

They had been living together for three months when Rey placed her head in his lap while they were watching Netflix. “I’m tired,” She whined. “Can I?” She asked after she had already set her head down on his lap. 

“By all means,” Rey smiled, staring up at him. She fell asleep on him that night, and part of Poe died a little. He used to be confident when it came to girls. Used to be. Now he hated even going outside of his apartment. The next day Rey did the same thing. This time she looked up at him and said, 

“You wanna fuck?”  _ Well.  _

“What?” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Rey said. “But if you want, I can give you a blow job.” Poe felt like his head was spinning. She stared at him for a second and then said, “We don’t have to. Up to you.” 

“Yes,” Those words escaped his mouth all too fast. Poe wondered if it was because he hadn’t had sex in such a long time, but Rey was good. She was really, really good. He woke up the next day and it was almost like nothing happened. Rey was getting dressed in his room though — which was new. 

“I have to go to work,” She said. 

“Oh, okay—” 

“Have a good day,” She kissed him on top of his forehead and left, leaving Poe feeling really, really confused. 

**

_ Three Years Later _

Rey had a little too much to drink when she met Kylo Ren. But he was intoxicated too, so the feeling was mutual. Rey worked at a Paint and Sip restaurant, and she had came in after her shift to get free wine and paint. There were a few people there that were out for a work function, and she was pretty sure that Kylo was supposed to be with them. He didn’t seem too interested in that though. Rey knew when a guy was interested in her. 

She knew from the second that Kylo Ren came up to talk to her that he wanted something from her, and she didn’t mind either. He stared at her painting for a second and said, “You’re pretty good.” 

“Thanks.” She said. She wasn’t great at conversation. “I was getting bored so I started going ahead.” 

“It seems like you don’t need any lessons,” Rey laughed a little. 

“Yeah, I don’t really. I teach here a bit earlier in the night. Just got off my shift and helped myself to some leftover wine.” Kylo nodded and Rey put her paintbrush down. “I’m Rey, by the way.”

“Kylo,” 

“And what brings you here, tonight? Kylo.” 

“Some stupid team building exercise for my law firm.” 

“You definitely said that because you’re hoping I’ll find you being a lawyer more attractive, didn’t you?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Did it work?” 

“Yeah it definitely did,” The two of them kept talking. He was funny and made her laugh. Talking about how bad he was at art, and team building. She said that’s why they had the wine and sangria to offer people. She could tell that he was a jerk, there was something about him that just made her feel different. She told him, “you want to go somewhere?” He definitely did. It was stupid to just go off somewhere with someone you barely even knew, but they both stopped in the parking lot of a movie theater that was fairly busy. Just a little bit darker where they were. It was kind of cute, he was concerned with not looking like a creep, so he stopped in a place where she could get out whenever she wanted. He was shaking, just a little bit. “Do you not do this very often?” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Yeah,” Rey said, “don’t worry it’s cute.” She found the switch on Kylo’s seat that made it go back, and got on top of him. He laughed a little before kissing her. It was sharp, and new. Different. Most guys just went straight for her pants. Her teeth grazed his neck and he moaned. Rey liked being on top. This guy was obviously the kind of guy that wanted to be on bottom but never got a chance to. It worked great. 

She got his number that night and he drove her home. Which was a good thing because she was too tired to do it herself. “Thanks,” He said when she was getting out of the car.  _ Who said thanks for a quick fuck?  _ Rey laughed. 

“How polite,” 

“I had a good time.” 

“As did I,” She said. She got out of the car. 

“Call me?” 

“Maybe,” She said. She turned around and went straight into her apartment. 

**

“Where’ve you been?” Poe had been reading for hours, but also worried because Rey never answered her phone. 

“Drinking,” Rey shrugged, “didn’t want to bring that home with me.” He nodded. 

“Got it.” 

“Why?” 

“Called you. Asked if you could pick up some cereal.” 

“And you couldn’t?” He had seen her outside with some guy, and he had tried not to get jealous, he really did. 

“Yeah, I went and got some after you didn’t answer.” 

“Sorry about that,” She said, “really.” She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. “Forgive me?” 

“After you take a shower.” 

“Do I smell that bad?” 

“Maybe?” 

“That wasn’t a no,” She giggled, pushing herself up. “But fine. I understand.” 


End file.
